


Avengers React to.....

by yodo20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Other, bunch of songs, react to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodo20/pseuds/yodo20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers react to is a mini T.V show with your host Me!!! Yodo20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers React to.....

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee_uujKuJMI

Welcome Avenger fans and other people who like other groups of superheroes or all superheroes to the first episode of Avengers React to. This episode we have a request from some hobo I'm just kidding this was a request by me for comedy reasons. If you want to see the Avengers react to one of your favorite video,song,T.V show or movie tell us in the comment section below saying whatever type of thing you want the Avengers watch and respond to. Now let's see what our heroes have to say about American Idiot.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"First Avenger we have is none other than the first Avenger the all American Captain America!" Cap walks up on stage and sits down next to the host while the crowd claps. "Thank you for coming Captain Rogers."

"Please call me Steve." says Cap with a smile.

"Okay,Steve today you and one other member of your team will listen to a song picked by your fans." say Yodo20. "Now for other guest you know him as the armored hero please give a round of applause for Tony Stark aka Iron-man." Tony comes out waving to the screaming fans then sits down next to Steve. "Hi Mr.Stark and welcome to Avengers react to"

"Please call me Tony. And you know thanks for having me on a live T.V show about what we think of music and other things." says Tony then looks to Steve and says "Hey Capsicle."

"Hey shell head." says Cap.

"Now lets get started. Play the video." said the host.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

"Ahhh wow that's a bit rude." says Cap.

"No comment." says Tony.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"Okay what the fuck is this." said Tony

"TONY!Language." scolds Steve.

"Cap you were in the military you must have heard some type of swearing."

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

"This dudes hair is really really emo." said Tony "Wait was he in Twilight because he looks like it."

"I don't understand that reference." said Steve.

"But I do and it so true." said the host

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"Why do these people hate America?" asked Cap.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy?" asks Tony.

"For one he hates America." said Steve.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT. FIRST HIS HAIR AND THE GOO!!" said Tony.

"What is his problem?" said Cap.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay question time." said the host. "Cap,Tony what song was that?"

"I don't know don't you know or is that the first time you also listened to this song?" said Tony.

"I don't know what the heck this is." says Cap.

"Well this song is called American Idiot by Green day." said the host.

"Green day? What the heck kinda name is that??" asked Tony.

"An Emo one." said the host "Next question what did you think of the song?"

"Um it was a bit hating America-ish." said Steve.

"Cap,that was just to make fun of America not threatening to destroy it or anything." said the host.

"Oh then it was okay."

"Weird." said Tony

"Okay. Did you know there is a parody of this song called Canadian Idiot by Weird Al Yankovic?"

"If we haven't heard the regular version then we haven't heard about the parody." said Tony.

"Okay but if you rate this song on a scale of one to ten what would you give it?" said Yodo20.

"6" said Tony

"Uh maybe a 7." said Steve.

"Well thank you for joining us today cap and Tony." said the host.

"Well see ya next time Yodo20. Oh but one question." said Tony.

"What?"

"What does Yodo mean?"

"You only die once."

"Oh okay?" said Tony as he left.

"Thanks for having us." said Steve.

"Thank you for coming."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's it for this episode of Avengers react to. Remember to comment what video or any media thing you want two Avengers to react to or you could tell me Yodo20. See you next week. Also the video for American Idiot is above this if you haven't watched it. Bye.


End file.
